eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Joining= To begin the magical adventures that you seek here on this wiki, you must have an account, so we can easily track characters and editing. IP addresses often change, so we could misunderstand that you are the same person who created a character and is using it multiple times and accidentally block you, that may even be the end of the road here. So if you do not have an account do not skip this step, as anon contributions will be deleted and aforesaid anon warned. |-| Policies= Our policies have been worked on by our admins and we expect them to be adhered to by both new and senior users alike. When first creating a character, it is expected of a new user to read and understand these policies. If they are ignored by any user, regardless of seniority or position, they will be warned. Although it is not mandatory, a user should refresh their memory every few months. |-| Sorting= A character must be sorted before making a page and word bubble. Depending on your character's age there are two different forums - Student Sorting and Adult Claiming. Please answer the questions and fill in the areas whilst following both the policies and the guidelines listed on Character Claiming. An admin will eventually sort your char, but please be patient as this is voluntary help from people who have RL stuff to be doing on occasion. Most joining our wikia are probably familiar with the Harry Potter book series, but here are a few key points in creating your character. ::1. Blood Purity ::#The term "Pure-Blood" is given to any wizard or witch with a pure magical history, meaning there were no muggles in their family tree. Traditional pure-bloods have prejudice view against any half-blood or muggle-borns, but those who do not share these view are often dub "blood traitors". ::#Half-Bloods is a term commonly given to wizards or witches with a muggle-born parent and a magic parent. If a non-magical child is born without the dominance of the magic gene, they are considered a squib. ::#Muggle-Born is a term given to a witch or wizard born to non-magical parents. They are known for inheriting their magic from a distant ancestor. :2. Wands or Patronus ::#A wand chooses you through RP at Madame Whitaker's Wands. ::#A patronus cannot be learnt until fifth year. :3. Age ::#The age of your character must correspond with the character's year unless they have not yet had their birthday. You should include these things in detail on your request as well as anything else required. :1. Name ::#It can be creative, doesn't really have to be real, but can't be 'hib gghgr' - but must be sensible. :2.Appearance ::#Add a picture of your character and a short paragraph about how your character looks like. :3.Personality ::#Put lots of thought into it and try to make it unique. Too many prissy rich kids are boring, so try to look into what you think they will act like. :4.History ::#The history of the character is often what defines who they are. Try to make it different - don't make it Harry Potter or Dumbledore's story, or any other character's. It should have plenty of flare, but you should remember that too many characters with tragic back stories are boring and not original. :5.Signature ::#Never forget to sign your request, so that we can tell who you are and who we need to alert. |-| Character Page= This is where your char is displayed with pride. To begin a new blank page type your character's name in the box. Ask an admin for help if you struggle. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create a New Character The Basics: :#Your character must be sorted into a house. :#Your character must not be OP - 'Mary-Sue' or 'Gary-Stu' |-| Word Bubble= Category:Getting Started